Liar, Liar! Pants on Fire!
by ThousandsOfMilesAway
Summary: Loki ran past them screaming in pain and fear with his pants on fire. Thor gapped, Tony laughed loudly, Bruce snickered, Steve stared, Fury face-palmed and Kagome smirked, "Well you know what they say about liars," she said holding up a used match. Crack! Rated T, 'cause I'm paranoid and language.


**Vindictive: having or showing a strong or unreasoning desire for revenge.**

* * *

Kagome narrowed her deep blue eyes in annoyance as she stared at the dark haired, green eyed demi god before her. "You lied, you bastard," she hissed, her arms crossed over her chest, the universal female defensive stance.

Loki chuckled lowly, a dark smirk on his lips. Deep amusement shone in his bright green eyes, "You should know better than to trust The God of Lies and Mischief, Priestess."

Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration as she watched Loki swiftly turn on his heel, his dark green cape swirling with his movement, as he left corridor of one of the halls of the Hellcarrier.

As soon as the demi god of Lies and Mischief disappeared around a corner, a dark sneer spread across Kagome's face. _Oh, she was so getting him back for lying to her about what Fury wanted. _

She snickered lowly to herself as an idea popped into her head, startling a few agents that walked by. Though most of the agents were used to her antics so they either ignored her, or eyed her warily.

All of the agents immediately gave her a wide berth with wide eyes and slightly frightened looks though as she started to cackle with dark glee.

* * *

"Loki, oh Loki!" Kagome skidded to a stop in front of the paused demi god, with a too innocent smile.

Loki raised a dark eyebrow, "What is it that you want mortal?"

Kagome grinned, "Can I ask you a question?"

He furrowed his brows in confusion and annoyance, "Why do you not ask the simpleton, Thor, your question?"

"I have to ask _you _this question," She gave a far too innocent look, her eyes wide with a large smile and her head titled slightly to the side as she bounced lightly on her toes. Just for added affect she laced her hands together behind her back.

Loki scowled at her innocent look, and gave her a suspicious gaze. "What is it priestess? I have yet to dine this evening and I am famished."

The small woman before him gave an even more innocent smile, though inside she was snickering. "Did it hurt?" Her innocent smile somehow grew.

Loki gave her a blank look, his fingers twitching at the strange question, "What?"

Kagome giggled in amusement, and Loki scowled…again, "Did it hurt?"

Loki's scowl deepened and he gave the small vixen before him another suspicious look. He shifted slightly on his feet as his stomach clenched slightly in hunger. "Did _what_ _hurt_?" His question was hissed through clenched teeth, annoyance in every word.

Her innocent look shattered and a dark smirk came across Kagome's face, her eyes twinkling with mischief, "Did it hurt when The Hulk smashed you around like a pretty little rag doll?"

As expected, the dark haired demi god gapped in disbelief, before a look of rage contorted it.

Loki snarled viciously and made a grab for her, but Kagome danced out of his reach and made a break for it. She ran straight into the room Loki would not dare enter.

The demi god paced a few feet in front of the entrance like a prowling lion or tiger, before leaving a few moments later to get something to eat, still viciously angry. An infuriated expression plain on his face as he met her eyes when he left.

Kagome snickered loudly when she saw the god disappear. Bruce gave her an amused look from where he stood in front of a microscope with a pair of tweezers in one hand while the other held a small dish. "What did you do to him?"

She turned on her heel and gave Bruce Banner aka The Hulk a devious smirk, "Nothing yet." Kagome soon left, cackling, leaving behind a chuckling Bruce.

* * *

"Hey! I want to do that!"

"It's _my_ plan!"

"_So_! It is going to be _hilarious_ and it has my name written all over it."

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Of course_ you_ don't. You're not fun, Cap."

"I am too fun!"

Tony gave Steve a bland look before he smirked. "Are you pouting?"

Steve glared at the dark haired man in annoyance, before he turned his head to the side, his arms crossed over his chest in irritation. "Of course not, that would be childish."

"I think he's sulking," Kagome grinned up at the two, internally cursing her short height.

Captain American gave Kagome a pleading look, uncrossing his arms to let them hang limply by his sides, "I am not. I just don't think this is a good idea."

Tony and Kagome rolled their eyes at the same time, and Steve gave them both a strange look. "Aw, come on Steve! Think about it, he deserves this… and more really," Kagome gave him an easy smile.

Tony chuckled, "Yeah, I mean come on. You can't tell me that you _really _don't want to do this."

"I didn't say that. I just don't think this is a good idea."

"I think we heard that already," Tony rolled his eyes again and the comment caused Steve to blush in embarrassment. "If you're not going to help then it's just gonna be Kags and I!"

Kagome glared up at him, her quick temper rising, "Would you _stop_ calling me that!"

Tony grinned at her, "So, Kags, we gonna get this started?" He rubbed his hands together, with an evil grin.

She gave him a dark scowl, "Sure." Turning to Steve, she gave him a softer look. "Steve, can you at least get everyone in one room?" The small woman looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

The blond haired, blue eyed man sighed slightly, "Alright…"

The small woman laughed, delighted, and hugged the man tight. Steve blushed lightly before giving her a small squeeze back with a small smile and then releasing her. Tony pouted, "Don't I get a hug? I'm actually doing some of the work here!"

Kagome gave the dark haired man another dark look before ignoring him. "Alright, have everyone in one room in at least an hour Steve. _Ciao_!" The young woman strolled out the door and into the hallway in search of Loki, Tony pouting after her. They left Steve to sigh and wonder how he was going to get everyone in one room together.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah…" Kagome frowned in annoyance at Loki, "Just come on! It's not like you have anything to lose."

"Do not remind me," Loki growled at her, still angered from before. He rolled his eyes at her before giving her a long, slightly disturbing, stare. He slowly nodded his head in agreement and swiftly sauntered in the direction Kagome wanted to go. Loki's long strides overtook hers easily as she skipped to their destination.

As Loki past her, she gave Tony –who was standing in a hallway that connected the one she was in– a thumbs-up as she paused briefly beside him. Tony grinned wickedly, in his right hand a small matchbox and in the other a coffee. Kagome raised an eyebrow at the coffee before shrugging; she continued past him with the matchbox now in her hand, only to flick it into her front pocket.

She hurried to catch up to Loki – Tony a couple of feet behind her – with a light scowl on her face when she finally reached his side, barely able to keep the demi god's pace. She huffed, "You could shorten your pace ya know! I am shorter than you!" He all he did was glance at her in amusement and his pace quickened slightly, she growled at him. "Slow down!"

"Of course," He chuckled lowly, "We are at our destination after all."

Kagome gave him a bland stare, before pushing him, unsuccessfully, out of the way. She groaned in frustration when Loki didn't move out of the way, and glowered up at him. Loki gave her a cheekily amused grin.

She heard Tony's loud laughter, and sent him an annoyed frown as well as a pointed stare. Tony rolled his eyes in response. "Hey, Reindeer Games," Tony grinned, "I have to get to the room your oh so magnanimously blocking."

Loki gave him a grimace, as though he had seen something that disgusted him greatly and didn't move.

Tony's eyebrow twitched. "You know. I think I saw ol' Brucy coming this way."

Loki stiffened with his skin going slightly paler, before rushing into the room.

Tony grinned in amusement, nearly chortling.

Kagome snickered under her breath.

Tony turned his head lightly to face Kagome, rising his cup in triumph and she gave him an amused look. "Now let's do this!"

Kagome shrugged jokily and entered the room to see everyone she had wanted into the room with a few agents that she had forgotten the names of.

Fury was standing in front of a table giving Steve a hard glower, which Steve was obviously avoiding. Natasha and Clint sat neatly near each other at the round table, their thighs nearly touching, they were also giving Steve blunt stares, and it seemed that Steve was avoiding their gazes as well. Thor stood leaning heavily against the wall near the table, opposite to Natasha and Clint, and seemed to be lost in thought, considering the floor before him blankly. Bruce, who was looking greatly amused by a pale Loki, was seated at the round table a few chairs away from the assassin couple. Loki was still standing near the door looking ready to flee any minute, or injure Tony very severely judging by the look Loki gave him.

While Loki was distracted, Kagome quickly snatched the matchbox out of her front jean pocket and swiftly pulled out a match-stick. She lit it quickly against the side of the matchbox, small flame lighting up at the tip. Kagome grinned like the cat that got the canary, and put the match up against the back of Loki's pants under his dark green cape. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tony biting his lips to keep from grinning like a manic like she most likely was.

The small flame, to her surprise, immediately ate at Loki's pants, spreading quickly. Apparently, Loki's pants were very flammable.

A high pitched scream tore through Loki's throat causing everyone to jump, startled. Surprising Kagome and Tony, Loki ran.

Loki ran past them screaming in pain and fear with his pants on fire. Natasha's eyes widened in surprise though mirth was easily see in her eyes; while Clint laughed just as loudly as Tony, his head slamming onto the table in front of him, only shoot back up to watch Loki running around the room. The nameless agents all stared in shock before doubling over in mirth and surprise. Thor gapped at his usually very intelligent younger brother in surprise and disbelieve. Tony laughed loudly and fell to the floor of the room when his shock faded to glee. Bruce snickered, and put a hand to his mouth to try and hold back his merriment. Steve stared, he had not though that it would actually work, and he thought that Loki would have just put it out with his magic or something. Fury face-palmed, though dark delight coursed through him at the sight of Loki running around screaming.

Fury turned to look at Tony first, who was on the ground laughing so hard that he had tears easily streaming down his face. He then looked to Kagome, who was standing there by the door with an extremely proud look on her face, and he narrowed his eyes slightly. "Kagome, why did you do this?" Though he wasn't going to punish her, the demi god most likely deserved it; he still needed to get answers.

Undeterred, Kagome smirked, bright mischief nearly _glowing _in her deep blue eyes. "Well, you know what they say about _liars_," she cackled holding up the matchstick she had used to light Loki a-flame. She laughed even louder, along with a few others when Loki's scream reached a new pitch.

* * *

**Hello! I hope you liked it and thought it was funny. :)**

**Review please, tell me what you thought about it. **

**This will most likely stay as a one-shot.**


End file.
